Your Type of Pretty
by Xaic
Summary: What's not cute about me!" "Everything." ZekuRoku fluff. Squint for AkuDemy. 8D The characters and begining situation don't belong to me... nor does Zexion's book.


Your Kind of Pretty

"You know what I'm talking about, don't you?" came the sharp whisper of Larxene's voice. Her body leaned over the edge of a small table with three other nobodies on each side. Marluxia laid his right hand over hers in the middle of the table. He leaned in from his position across from her and whispered back.

"I know. Believe me, I know."

Saix and Demyx looked at each other and raised their eyebrows, confirming that they both did not share what XI and XII did, misunderstanding fans. Larxene and Marluxia were straight, but Demyx and Saix couldn't be more polar opposite of those two.

Meanwhile, away in the corner of the room, sunk in a white beanbag chair, was Zexion, trying to distract himself from the idiotic whispered conversation with a book entitled, The Violet Room. Just now, the protagonist was having his first go around with the patients and was talking to a cat-like man.

There was a new sound in the room, other than the four at the table that caused Zexion to look up a second time. In the doorway was Axel bidding good-bye to the newest member of the organization, Roxas.

"Nice work you did. You're gonna go far, kid." He glanced over at the table and gave Demyx a smile, and in return received a melted, "Hey Axel!" A smirk graced the lips of the pyromaniac before he turned and left Zexion's view down the hallway.

Roxas then deemed it time to walk over to the table of whispering nobodies and try to listen in. However, he caught a glare from all but Demyx and took a small step backwards. "What are you guys whispering about?" he asked, his left eyebrow quirking up in query.

"Hey, Roxas," Demyx grinned and waved from where he sat.

"Can I join you?" He asked, getting ready to sit down.

"No! This meeting's for cute nobodies only! Go away!" Saix growled from next to him, causing Roxas to stumble in fright. The blue-haired man hardly had spoken to him since he arrived, and that tone wasn't very friendly at all.

"What?!" He was stunned. They didn't think him cute? At all? Not even _Demyx_? He looked at the people surrounding the table. Marluxia was nodding, Larxene was inspecting her nails, Demyx was sheepishly looking off to the side-trying to avoid eye contact, and Saix was-

Roxas shuddered.

-_still glaring at him._

A small chuckle reached his ears, but he could not tell from whom it came for the nonexistent life of him. Instead of addressing one person and being wrong, he addressed them all with the question burning inside him.

"What's not cute about me?!" He crossed his arms and let most of his weight rest on his right leg. His eyebrows angled to show his irritation as he glared at every nobody at the table. A small pout rested on his lips.

From behind him, there was an unexpected laugh, and in result, he practically yipped like a small dog when the voice of Zexion registered in his mind. For the first time since he had entered the room, he turned around and noticed The Cloaked Schemer in the corner sitting in a beanbag chair with a book in hand. The others in the room turned and looked at him and stared in shock. He could… laugh?

"Everything."

Come again?

"Nothing about you is cute."

Roxas' jaw dropped as the laughter from the table behind him went deaf in his ears. They still laughed, but there was no sound in his ears other than his boiling blood. Not cute? NOT _cute_? Zexion still had at least one good eye, correct?

…

Roxas would have to convince him otherwise. And with that, and a frustrated growl, Roxas summoned a portal and left the room.

"… I hope he's not angry." Everyone turned and looked at The Melodious Nocturne. Only Demyx…

"I'm sure he'll be fine, Demyx." Marluxia reassured, unsuccessfully, might I add, as there was a whooshing noise before and angry Roxas stood before Zexion in the corner of the white room.

Zexion watched as Roxas stood before him, glowering down with a look of fury on his face. He barely had enough time to lean back as Roxas bent down in front of him and pulled his hand back, only to rest it by his own head. Glancing up to where the younger boy's finger pointed.

"There! Am I enough of a pretty boy now?" The glare was never coming off his face, was it?

Zexion's face went blank. Roxas was pointing to a tiny green bow on the biggest spike in his hair. And he was so serious about this too…

"That's a _terrible_ hair ribbon for you."

Roxas took a second to glare at the snickering nobodies behind him before turning back and giving the Schemer an indignant look, crossing his arms once more.

"And what do _you_ know about it?!"

Zexion couldn't help but smile and emit a small chuckle. That was a priceless expression on Roxas' face.

"I have a heightened sense of fashion along with my sense of smell, you know." Zexion smirked, placing a bookmark in his book and finally setting it down beside him.

There was a snort and a fit of giggles from Larxene.

"Oh, do you now?" Roxas raised an eyebrow and tapped his left foot lightly against the tiled room.

A small 'you can do better than that, Roxy' came from Marluxia.

"Oh yes, I've got quite a selection in my room." An eyebrow of his own rose, silently asking.

There was a whispered, 'Bow chika wah wah' out of Demyx.

"Mind if I have a look inside your domain?" A smirk appeared on the blonde's face, edging a little closer to the older boy.

"I think he's _hitting_ on him."

Everyone glared at Saix. Larxene slapped him upside the head.

Zexion stood and opened a portal. Smirking at Roxas beside him, he grabbed his hand. "Let's go. _Now_." And with that he walked forward and through the portal, closing it behind Roxas.

All was silent in the white room for a few seconds as the members surrounding the table finished soaking what happened into their brains. Then before anyone could stop him, Demyx kicked Saix in the shin from underneath the table. The Berserker emitted a grunt of pain.

"_Really_ Saix?"

Allright! First ZekuRoku oneshot! I'll give the person who can tell me what this was based on a gift, whether it be a pic, or oneshot of their choosing (EXCEPT AKUROKU). And I'll give a cyber-cookie to anyone who can list any other allusions I made in this fic, from any media, except The Violet Room, which is by an amazing author here on fanfiction. The author's name is Sarephtar, and if you like ZeMyx as well, you should go check it out. It's pretty much the epitome of awesome. Totally defenesizes this little oneshot.

Ciao fer nao.


End file.
